Earth
by time traveler Joe
Summary: Diversas drabbles y situaciones en las cuales varios personajes de series distintas de CLAMP se juntan.
1. Sanando corazones

**De todo un poco.**

**1**

**Sanando corazones.**

Fandoms: Kobato, Card captor Sakura.

Notas: Los personajes le pertenecen nada más y nada menos que a CLAMP. Para leer esto hay que conocer el final de CCS. Tomé prestada la idea de un autor en inglés. Pero sólo la idea.

De regreso a su casa, _Hanato Kobato_ se perdió en el camino, una vez más, y entre los regaños de Ioryogi llegó a un parque con una resbaladilla en forma de pingüino gigante.

Decidió ir a descansar a un lugar cuando encontró sentada entre los columpios a una niña de cabello corto y enormes ojos color esmeralda, que lloraba desconsoladamente.

Kobato le preguntó si había algo en que pudiera ayudarle y la niña se presentó como "_Kinomoto Sakura_". Ella le dijo que lloraba porque la persona que más quería había partido a Hong Kong y no la vería hasta dentro de algunos años.

Estuvieron un par de horas en ese lugar y Kobato decidió escuchar a la niña quien lloraba en su regazo. Al final se despidieron y la niña le agradeció mucho. Cuando Kobato llegó a su casa vio que la botella de cristal contenía un fragmento más de corazones rotos, por lo que se alegró de haber ayudado a aquella niña.

185 palabras aproximadamente.

06/04/09.


	2. Irrumpiendo en el Sistema

**De todo un poco.**

**2**

**Irrumpiendo en el Sistema.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Fandoms: _X, Clover._

Personajes: _Yatouji Satsuki, Ran ("C")._

Notas: Los que han leído ambos mangas sabrán de la relación de estos dos.

Estaba tan hastiada de las misiones que Kanoe le encomendaba. Tan cansada del mundo y de ese oscuro y helado sótano en el que siempre se encontraba recluida. Sólo Yuuto era capaz de hacerla sentirse viva.

—¡Arg! Sigues con tu mal humor, ¿eh, Bestia?

Dejó que la enorme computadora le siguiera introduciendo los cables entre cada capa de piel y se adentró en esa dimensión repleta de códigos numéricos.

De pronto, se topó con una interrupción en la armonía de la Red, como una grieta o un virus en su Sistema. Intentó escanearlo para obtener información y el nombre de aquel programa corrupto era "Clover.3.". Había accesado a esa dimensión para utilizarlo como medio de transporte, tenía que transportar a otros dos. Satsuki quiso borrarlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo el parásito salió del Sistema.

La invasión provocó un cortocircuito en Bestia y el Dragón de la Tierra tuvo que desconectarse urgentemente para no salir lastimada.

—¿"Ran"? —sólo le dijo a la nada.

125 palabras.

09/04/09.


	3. Dejando el nerviosismo atrás

**De todo un poco.**

**3**

**Dejando el nerviosismo atrás.**

Fandoms: Angelic_ Layer, Magic Knight Rayearth._

Una niña de cabello castaño repasaba el piso de concreto que tenía enfrente con sus ojos color zafiro. Miraba de lado a lado, una y otra vez mientras se encontraba sentada en una banca con una pequeña muñeca de traje rojo en las manos.

Su ceño contraído y la pérdida de continuidad en sus cejas revelaban el nerviosismo en su interior.

De pronto dos chicas que caminaban por allí se detuvieron justo enfrente de ella, pero no les puso atención hasta que comenzaron a cuchichear.

—Oye disculpa —le dijo una de ellas al acercarse—, ¿eres tú la niña que salió ayer en las batallas de Angelic Layer por la tele?

La niña perdió la concentración por completo y puso atención a la chica: Tenía el cabello claro y ondulado, usaba gafas redondas y era muy bonita, al igual que la otra que la miraba desde la distancia y que tenía un alargado cabello color aguamarina que alcanzaba su cintura.

—Sí, soy _Suzuhara Misaki_ —les dijo sonriéndoles— y este es mi ángel.

—¡Mucho gusto! —agregó la otra por fin acercándose— Yo soy _Ryuuzaki Umi_ y ella es _Hououji Fuu._

—Hace poco tenías una cara muy triste —continuó la primera.

—Sí, es que mañana pelearé contra el deus más fuerte de Japón y su ángel Athena, y estoy algo nerviosa —Misaki colocó una mano detrás de la cabeza y rió apenada.

—Tenemos una amiga que al igual que tú es muy bajita y cuando se siente nerviosa sonríe para sí misma y se da ánimos —indicó la del cabello largo.

—¿En serio? Entonces eso haré.

Las dos chicas se quedaron platicando un rato más con la niña y después se marcharon. Mientras las despedía, Misaki recordó lo que ellas explicaron y se sintió muy feliz de haberlas conocido. Después, decidió ir a prepararse para la batalla del día siguiente.

Personajes: _Suzuhara Misaki, Hououji Fuu y Ryuzaki Umi._

306 palabras.

20/04/10


	4. Expulsando demonios

**De todo un poco.**

**4**

**Expulsando demonios.**

Fandoms: _Tokyo Babylon, xxxHOLiC._

Corría a lo largo de las solitarias calles en la penumbra de la noche, mientras sus ojos esmeraldas consultaban las manecillas en su muñeca izquierda. El trabajo en Shinjuku le había tomado más tiempo del esperado, por lo que intentaba apresurarse para llegar a su ansiada cita en la torre de Tokyo.

—Espero que Seishiro-san no esté demasiado impacientado —susurró para sí mismo—, y también espero que no se haya ido del lugar que acordamos.

Repentinamente tuvo una sensación extraña, el ambiente se tornó muy pesado, frío y algo comenzaba a apestar.

—Se está acercando una gran concentración de energías y espíritus negativos —continuó diciendo en silencio.

Descubrió la causa de todo aquello cuando un chico un poco más alto que él y al parecer de la misma edad intentaba correr inútilmente, pues cada segundo un espíritu se subía a su cuerpo y lo hacían sentirse pesado y aletargado.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya déjenme en paz! —fue lo último que dijo antes de desplomarse sobre el suelo.

El chico de ojos color esmeralda se sorprendió porque el otro también podía ver a los espíritus, al igual que él. Vaciló unos instantes. Si ayudaba al chico aquella persona se iría del lugar acordado, pero él nunca había desamparado a una persona.

—Por favor espere un poco más Seishiro-san —dijo antes de juntar sus dedos índice a la altura del pecho y comenzar a conjurar su energía espiritual. Lanzó cuatro pergaminos alrededor del otro que yacía inconsciente en el suelo y comenzó a exorcizarlo—. Gou, ji, ha, ra, tsu, ki…

La noche avanzó y todo marchaba bien. El otro chico abrió sus ojos color amatista luego de unos minutos y el de orbes esmeralda le sonrió.

—¡Qué bueno que ya despertaste! —fueron sus últimas palabras y antes de recibir respuesta o agradecimiento comenzó a correr hacia la distancia.

Personajes: _Sumeragi Subaru, Kimihiro Watanuki._

27/04/10


	5. Salvando el deber

**De todo un poco.**

**5**

**Salvando el deber.**

Fandoms: _Gakuen Tokkei Duklyon, Lawful drug._

La campana de salida al receso tomó a muchos por sorpresa mientras una de las tantas clases en el Campus CLAMP terminaba, y a otros tantos los despertaban del sueño que les habían provocado los maestros.

En una de las aulas un chico con cabellos alborotados de color castaño colocaba con destreza todo tipo de manjares cocinados por él y los colocaba sobre el escritorio del profesor.

—Como mi querido Takepon está enfermito esta vez te traje de almorzar a ti Kazahaya —pronunciaba con rapidez el de cabellos castaños a otro con unos de un color más claro —. Aunque creo que debería llamarte Kazappippi.

—¡Ese no es mi nombre! —interrumpió el otro completamente sonrojado — No entiendo por qué Kakei me dio este trabajo. Y cuando me ponga ese traje ridículo y tenga que suplantar al otro que falta y el idiota de Rikuo vea las fotos se burlará de mi por toda la eternidad.

—¡Decías algo Kazappippi? —le preguntó el otro mientras seguía colocando los platillos sobre el escritorio.

Comenzaron a probar los alimentos mientras avanzaba la hora del descanso y el chico de cabellos claros y alargados quedó maravillado con el sabor de cada platillo.

—Aunque no quiero que me malinterpretes Kazappippi. No sólo porque te cocine quiere decir que te ame, yo sólo amo a mi querido Takepon y le soy fiel a él y algún día seré una buena esposa para él.

Entre la verborrea del castaño y las quejas del otro la alarma de alerta de la Patrulla Duklyon comenzó a sonar en forma de música y sobresaltó a los chicos.

—¡Vamos Kazappippi, de seguro la Plaza de la Maldad Imonoyama ha atacado de nuevo, tenemos que reunirnos con el General y con Eri antes de transformarnos —chilló el castaño mientras jalaba al otro de la muñeca y lo arrastraba hasta el cuartel secreto.

Personajes: _Higashikunimaru Kentaro, Kudo Kazahaya._

310 palabras.

02/04/10


	6. Recuperando la esperanza

**De todo un poco**

**6**

**Recuperando la esperanza**

**Nota: **¡Ups! Este me quedó muy largo.

Fandoms: _Card Captor Sakura, Wish._

El cielo poseía una distinta gama de colores a pocos minutos de la llegada del atardecer. Pasaba del celeste y lila, hasta el rosado y carmín.

El cantar del angelical coro en una iglesia cercana le sumaba a la atmósfera un aire de añoranza y melancolía. Un ser de hermosas alas blancas volaba tan despacio como siendo mecido por el leve viento y mirando al suelo bajo sus pies.

En esos instantes se cruzó con otro ser de alas y cabello dorado, el cual por llevar prisa y por ir distraído se estampó contra su pecho.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —le dijo con una voz de preocupación— ¡Lo que pasa es que tengo que llegar a casa antes de la puesta del sol! Mi nombres es Kohaku, ¡mucho gusto!

—¿Eh? —fue lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar el de alas blancas y cabellera larga y plateada.

—¡¿Cuál es tu nombre? Nunca había conocido a alguien que tuviera alas como yo y no viniera del cielo, tienes una energía distinta — preguntó Kohaku mientras le tomaba de la mano.

—Fui creado por un mago, mi nombre es Yue.

—Pero, ¿por qué tienes esa cara? —susurró Kohaku cuando el otro se quedó callado y bajó la mirada— Puedo leer tu aura y darme cuenta de que has perdido a la persona amada.

—Kinomoto Touya ha muerto —terció el otro con una voz fría—. La otra parte de mí lo amaba y ahora con la muerte del humano esa parte en mí ha desaparecido.

—Puedo darme cuenta de que tú también lo amabas —dijo Kohaku suavemente—. Pero no te preocupes. Shuichiro murió hace cien años y Dios lo hizo volver a nacer y ahora me he reunido con él de nuevo. Sé que Kinomoto Touya volverá a nacer pronto y si lo esperas volverás a recuperar esa parte de ti.

Yue miró al vacío como buscando en su interior, tal vez lo que le decía ese ser era cierto. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo comenzaba a sentir un fino rayo de esperanza tocarle. Vio a Kohaku extender las alas y saltar por encima de él en el aire mientras los últimos rayos del sol se filtraban por entre las nubes.

—Bueno, es hora de irme —le gritó el ángel dorado desde la lejanía— Me dio mucho gusto conocerte y recuerda que Dios lo hará renacer pronto.

Vio al de cabellos rubios alejarse a toda velocidad y una pequeña imagen apareció en su mente: Su otra parte compartiendo la vida de nuevo con su ser amado.

Personajes: _Yue, Kohaku._

426 palabras.

24/04/10


	7. Pidiendo un deseo

**Earth**

**7**

**Pidiendo un deseo**

Una mujer yacía recostada en su sofá con su cabellera de alargados hilos negros regados por doquier. Su mirada contemplativa miraba al infinito enfrente de ella, analizando el camino que aguarda en el futuro. Le dio un sorbo a la copa que tenía sujeta con la mano y volvió a mirar enfrente de ella sin hacer otra cosa más.

—¡Yuuko-san ha llegado un cliente! —expresaron al unísono un par de niñas muy animadas que conservaban las manos entrelazadas.

Fue entonces cuando la mujer se sobresaltó, se levantó con fastidio y caminó hasta el lugar que se había establecido para ser "la tienda". Allí la esperaba un joven de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados. La miraba intensamente mientras la boca del chico se torcía en un pequeña sonrisa misteriosa.

—¿Es este un lugar en donde se conceden deseos? —terció el chico mirando directamente en los ojos de la mujer.

—Si has venido aquí es porque hay algo que deseas se lleve a cabo —objetó la otra.

El hombre cerró los ojos y sonrió esta vez de una manera más amplia.

—Hay una persona a la que no he visto en mucho tiempo y deseo volver a reunirme con ella.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Preguntó Yuuko —. No. No hace falta que me digas tu nombre actual. En otro tiempo fuiste conocido como Taishaku del Cielo. Has nacido una y otra vez, era tras era, para volver a reunirte con él.

—Así es —desvió la mirada el chico—. He renacido siempre con mis memorias primordiales intactas. He vivido buscando Al rey Ashura, pero nunca logro encontrarlo.

—Él, a diferencia de ti, no ha vuelto a nacer una sola vez. Para cumplir tu deseo tomaré algo del mismo valor —sentenció la Bruja de las Dimensiones—. Tendrás que darme tu tiempo. Caerás en un estado profundo de sueño. Tu corazón seguirá latiendo y tus órganos funcionando. Tu cuerpo envejecerá, pero no tú despertarás: Dormirás por diecinueve años. El día en que pierdas la consciencia esa persona nacerá en este plano y después del tiempo cumplido tú despertarás y podrán estar juntos nuevamente.

—Acepto —dijo el otro sin titubear un segundo y su cuerpo se envolvió de un viento misterioso y después volvió a la normalidad.

—Ahora sal de la tienda y cuando llegues a tu casa, la rueda del destino comenzará a dar vueltas nuevamente.

El chico de cabellos plateados y mirada penetrante salió del lugar. La Bruja se quedó nuevamente mirando hacia el infinito.

—Esos dos podrán estar juntos nuevamente —dijo para sí misma. Pensaba hasta qué punto era un ser humano capaz de llegar para ver sus deseos cumplidos. Ellos, originalmente no eran humanos, pero ahora habían nacido como tales. Era una carga que la agotaba el cumplir los deseos de las personas y se cuestionaba si hacía lo correcto. Si al cumplir cada deseo seguía hilando al mundo para transformarlo en algo mejor o si sus acciones deformarían el orden establecido para todo.

Fandoms: _xxxHolic, RG Veda._

Personajes: _Ichihara Yuuko, Taishaku-ten._

493 palabras.

23/09/12


End file.
